Demon's Eyes
by 20 minutes
Summary: AU. "Of all things, why watch something as common as a sunset? 'Because, with the lives we have, we have no idea if we'll get to see the next.'"


**Alright-y, here it is. I was hit with the idea a few days ago, and I've been obsessed with Blue Exorcist for a while now (Rin is sooo hawt~) and I was just thinking, hey, that would be cool, and well, here it is.**

**Something you should know about me: I love eyes. Not in a fetish kind of way, but I think they're the coolest part of a body, human or other, and I might focus on them way too much. So, it might explain the title, and blah blah blah yeah you get the point (lol there was almost no point so congrats if you followed my train of thoughts - you're crazy!).**

**Okay, change of plans. Fanfiction is being a bitch and I cannot do the ending...connotation? Is that what that's called? Anyway, I can't do the last AN and so I'm putting it up here instead. I'm not sure if I should continue this, and if I do, what (if any) pairings it should have. So...maybe I'll make a poll? Nah. Well...I'll keep ya posted on that one. **

**So, yeah, review or PM me if I should keep going, and if not, please tell me. Be brutally honest with me, guys! Please!**

**~Le Jokerette, aka 20 min**

* * *

Chapter One

The sky was angry during first time that I ever set foot in the clean_ish_, boring hallways that line the interiors of the building. Clouds sobbed and screamed, occasionally striking Earth in a rage of emotions. They blocked the light from the sun and the wind howled right with them, stealing away what warmth was left in the air. The turmoil above me screamed that it didn't want to be here, that it should be somewhere else, anywhere that _was not here!_

I could relate.

This place, called the Center for Different Beings, made my skin crawl. If I could, I would run away to Nowhere as fast as I possibly could, but unfortunately I was being led through this evil building as though I didn't have a choice (which I did not).

My fists itched at my sides, begging to hit something, to rip it to shreds. But I willed them to settle for clenching and unfurling at my sides instead, glaring silently at the man who walked in front of me. He was chattering on and on about what _cool _and _fun _activities this place, this—this horrid, ugly building—had to offer, glancing back at me every so often to make sure that I was still following him. The man almost smiled when he noticed my _if-looks-could-kill _glare, though it was more like a little quirk of his mouth—a smirk? Did he dare to _smirk _at me?

He raked a calloused hand through his blond hair, stopping at a seemingly random door—dorm 36, the silver numbers told me. "Well, this is it," he announced, turning the brass handle quietly. "Your roommate should be returning shortly, so just make yourself comfortable for now."

I nodded stiffly before walking through the open door and tried shutting it, only to find a rough hand holding it open. The man, several inches (and by "several," I mean, like, seven) taller than myself, smiled warmly down at me—a real smile this time, with nothing insulting about it at all—and I almost took a step backwards in surprise. Why was he smiling at me like that? "By the way, Miss Crock, my name is Oliver Queen. You can trust me." And with a flash of his friendly green eyes, he closed the door and left me alone with conflicting feelings spinning in my chest.

For a while, I only stood in that spot, glowering at the dark wood that is the door. My throat tightened with a string of curses that were begging to be screamed and my face scrunched up with utter hate. But I could never deny that, though the man irritated me to no end, his words were kind and completely sincere and I _wanted _to trust him. _Oliver,_ he had said his name was. _I have to remember him._

Sighing, I turn to inspect my new living quarters at last. White walls, spotless grey tile floors, and two twin beds, made and everything. Two desks, dressers, and closets, and a nightstand by each bed. Clean as the room was, half of it was clearly lived in and I briefly wondered who I was to be living with for who knows how long. The far side of the room had a giant window with scarlet drapes, matching the comforters, gave me a nice view of the green courtyard and some of the residents. Narrowing my eyes, I padded over to the glass, shifting the curtain delicately with my fingertips.

Outside, people of all shapes and sizes milled around, talking in small groups or just standing in the now light drizzle—soon, it would stop raining completely and the clouds would disappear. The grass under their feet was such a startling green that I winced when I first looked down—down, meaning, from above, I seemed to be at last three stories above the ground, though the building hadn't seemed so large at first. I ignore this little tidbit of a fact and continue to study the life below me.

It took a moment to realize that I could feel eyes on me, and another just to find them. A boy, younger than me but just barely, was staring at me. From this height I couldn't see his exact expression, but it doesn't matter because as soon as we locked gazes, he grabbed the attention of a red-head passing by. He pointed at my window and said something, but I left my spot before she could see me.

I traveled across the room to the not lived-in side and sat on the edge of the red bed. My gaze traveled to my hands that had decided to rest on my knees, before I moved my eyes to the wooden nightstand. A small golden key glinted in the dimming lighting—what time was it, anyway?—and I picked it up. _36_ was clearly sketched into the metal and I traced my thumb over it gently.

Suddenly, the doorknob rattled and turned, swinging the door out forcefully. I jumped to my feet, hands ready to block an assault that never came. Instead, a shrill squeal pierced my eardrums and I was suddenly face-to-face with a mass of red and green. A girl, standing at an average height, bounced into the dorm with the biggest, happiest grin I had ever seen and instantly started to babble. "You must be the new resident!" she exclaimed, as if seeing me was the most exciting event to happen in her entire life. I, however, could only stare at the girl's emerald skin tone, fleetingly thinking that it wasn't an ugly color and looked beautiful as her fiery hair swished around her shoulders.

I blinked as I realized that the girl had gone on with her rant while I was thinking, and had asked me a question during such. She was now staring at me hopefully, but disappointment was setting in on her pretty features. She opened her mouth, second guessed herself and closed it partially, but reopened it and blurted out, "Do you speak English?"

My head bobbed up and down. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear your question. Could you repeat it?" my own voice, lower and more gravely than hers, rang clear and her face lit up and her smile came back with full force. Seriously, what was it with the people here and smiling at you?

"That's okay! I asked what your name is."

My breath caught in my throat. Then, relaxing slightly, I let it out with a small, bitter smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. _Of course she wants to know my name, _I reprimand at my beating heart, _and it's a normal thing to ask anyway. She's just being polite, that's all. Stop overreacting. _"Artemis," I say at last. "Artemis Crock."

She showed even more teeth, if that's possible. "Really? That's such a gorgeous name; I really like it! I'm M'gann Morse, but you can call me Megan—that's what all of my friends call me!" My eyes widened and I looked back at the window, _since when are we friends? I barely know her name!_ "I…I'll be your roommate…!"

Stunned by the change in her tone, I looked back to see her grin was fading. The expression on her face was shocking and I knew it all too well. _She was self-conscious. She thinks I was bothered by her. _"That's cool, Megan. It sounds like fun." And by the way her very aura lightened, I know I'd said the right thing.

We were both quiet for a few moments, before the redhead shut the door and sat across from me on her own bed. Her eyes watched me as I turned back to face the large window, looking through to the outside world that was progressively getting darker. Lots of tenants were still outside, some with blankets and drinks or chairs, all facing the horizon where there was a clearing. It was a stark contrast from the thick woods that surrounded the grounds, opening up and meeting the now mostly-clear sky. "What are they doing?" I ask my roommate, and she gazes out the window with me. Her hazel eyes soften.

"It's a tradition here to watch the sunset," is her reply, "and some stay after to stargaze too."

My brow furrowed. "Why? Why is that a tradition?" Of all things, why watch something as common as a sunset?

"Because, with the lives we have, we have no idea if we'll get to see the next."

So I watched the sun dip below the horizon, casting its final rays before it hid away from view. Crimson streaks faded to black as the crescent moon lifted and attracted glittering stars. Several residents still lay on blankets with friends and partners, pointing to constellations or just relaxing. Air rushed from my lungs as I sighed.

"Hey, Artemis?" Megan's voice cut through the silence that had descended. When I looked at her, I noted the discomfort in her posture and braced myself. "Why…why are you here?" I quirked an eyebrow at the double meanings. "Not to be intrusive or anything, but…why? What are you here for…?" She laughed awkwardly and added, "Wow, there is just no good way to say that!"

I laughed along with her, only half faked. But then, in all seriousness, I asked her to elaborate. "Well…we're all…different," she gestured to herself, "Obviously, I'm a little weirder than most people, but you get the idea. I'm practically the mascot for this place—I can shape-shift, fly, I'm a telepath, and more. Due to my skin, I've been living at the Center for almost my whole life." All signs of happiness fell from her eyes, as if she were reliving something traumatizing, but as soon as it left the joy reappeared. "So, what about you? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

One look into her hazel eyes and I knew she could be trusted, but that didn't stop me from hesitating. Nonetheless, I answer. "…I'm the daughter of a demon."

I expected her to dismiss the very idea that demons existed. I expected her to laugh at my bad luck. I expected her to shrink back in horror, to flee, to do _something_ even remotely logical given the present information given, but _no._ Megan sat back on her hands, looked up to the white ceiling, and worried her lip

We were lapsed into silence again, suffocating me. Her reaction (or lack thereof) was honestly terrifying me—I had never told anyone of my heritage before; is that how most would act? Suddenly, jerking me out of my fearful thoughts, she wondered aloud, "…Demon…huh…" Her head tilted down to its normal angle, and the sober look made me flinch. "How long have you known?"

"_Huh?_" I cried intelligently.

Megan sighed and repeated her inquiry. "I've always known, ever since I was young. My mother tried to hide it the best she could, but she…it became too obvious." I wavered, uncertain on telling the whole truth to my new roommate, and decided that she'll find out eventually. She didn't need to know yet. Megan furrowed her brows and sighs again.

"Just…try not to tell people that. Lie and say you found out recently. I don't care—as long as you _don't tell._" She ignored the confused look I sent her and glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand that was hidden from my sight by a crooked pillow. It read past eleven. "Anyway, you should try to get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, Artemis." And with that, she got to her feet, flicked off the light switch and thrust us into darkness.

It was after her breathing had slowed down that I had realized that I wouldn't be sleeping that night.


End file.
